El ultimo sueño de Lily potter
by Timecrack
Summary: La vidente mas poderosa y poco reconocida, dará la vida por su hijo y también le dará la clave para que su profecía no sea tan dolorosa como ella lo vio una ves. La noche en que los padres de Harry murieran, su madre le dejo una protección muy fuerte, y también una magia que lo ayudaría a terminar su destino. H/Hr , Dumbledore/Snape buenos.
1. ¡El beso que lo cambia todo!

No soy propietario de la saga Harry Potter, todos los personajes de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Negrita: hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros; etc...

Cursiva: recuerdos

Entre comillas: pensamientos de los personajes

Guion largo: dialogo ( – )

Guion largo con punto: fin del dialogo ( –. )

N/A: notas del autor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lily Potter despertó esa mañana con lagrimas en los ojos ella sabía que era inevitable lo que sucedería, al recordar todo ella sonrió por un segundo pensando como Harry lograría sobrevivir gracias a la magia que ella le confiaría Lily Potter la vidente mas agraciada de su época, pero nadie más que su marido lo sabía.

Ese día Lily disfruto lo más que pudo a su familia, besó a James muchas veces, abrazó a Harry igual de veces, le llevó su desayuna a la cama a James.

James Potter se consideraba un hombre afortunado, a pesar de los estragos de la guerra el tenia a su familia, una maravillosa esposa que lo amaba, un hijo que era su vivo retrato. "no puedo esperar a enseñarle a usar una escoba" pensó James al ver a Harry en su cuna.

Ese día James detecto el cambio en su esposa, sabía que algo la molestaba, pero decidió esperar a que ella se lo contara, siempre lo hacía.

El día paso y Los Potter se preparaban para la cena, esa noche esperaban a su amigo y auror Sirius Black, James se encontraba relajado en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras que Lily estaba cuidando de Harry en su alcoba.

Se escucho el timbre. "Llegó algo temprano Canuto" pensó James.

Lily acababa de dejar a Harry en su habitación, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, quería despedirse de su marido, pero el destino le alcanzo aun antes.

Lily escucho la voz de su marido gritar. –NOS AH ENCONTRADO, TOMA A HARRY Y HUYE!

Lily sabía que ni él ni ella sobrevivirían esa noche pero aun así sonrió, sabía que Harry lo haría corrió a la habitación de su hijo y lo tomo en brazos, lo besó en la frente y concentro toda su magia en ese beso, no solo le confiaría una protección inmensa a su hijo sino que también lo ayudaría en su destino, esta vez el no estaría solo tendría la bendición de su madre.

Terminando se le quedo mirando a su pequeño. –Harry escucha bien, sé que esto no lo recordaras sino dentro de mucho tiempo, el hechizo que puse en ti se activa con la palabra **Génesis**, sé que no será un recuerdo placentero, pero recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos , siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti amor. Por último dile a Severus que lo perdono.

Lily coloco al niño en su cuna, el cual le sonreía. Una vos detrás de ella le dijo- apártate mujer, vengo solo por el niño.

Y la historia comenzó de nuevo... Harry esa noche no supo como sobrevivió.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un terror de muerte se apoderó de Harry, impidiéndole moverse y hablar. Su patronus tembló y desapareció. Tenía que luchar... **Expecto patronum**.. No podía ver..., a lo lejos oyó un grito conocido...,**Expecto patronum**...Palpó en la niebla en busca de Sirius y encontró su brazo. No se lo llevarían..

Pero, de repente, un par de manos fuertes y frías rodearon el cuello de Harry. Lo obligaron a levantar el rostro. Iban a eliminarlo primero a él... Sintió su aliento corrupto..., su madre le gritaba en los oídos..., sería lo último que oyera en la vida. Y entonces, el grito cesó, un recuerdo lo asaltó, su madre besándolo en la frente..., Harry escucha bien, sé que esto no lo recordaras sino dentro de mucho tiempo. El hechizo que puse en ti se activa con la palabra **Génesis**, sé que no será un recuerdo placentero, pero recuerda que tu padre y yo te amamos , siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti amor. Por último dile a Severus que lo perdono.

Sintiendo su alma estar a punto de ser succionada, con la poca voluntad que tenia, dijo. _**Génesis.**_

El tiempo se detuvo, los recuerdos lo asaltaron como un torrente, un rio que no paraba de fluir. vio su cuarto año, el torneo de los tres magos, a Dolores Umbrig en su quinto, la muerte de Sirius, El libro de pociones viejo, la muerte de Dumbledore, la muerte de muchos amigos. Todo termino cuando un bebé se encontraba en sus brazos. " Lily Jean" .pensó Harry.

No solo los recuerdos de sus aventuras sino los sentimientos, las cosas que había aprendido. no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo todo, el tiempo comenzó a moverse de nuevo a través de la niebla que lo ahogaba, le pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo.

Se sintió caer de bruces en la hierba. Boca abajo, y demasiado débil para moverse, sintiéndose mal y temblando, Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora iluminaba la hierba... Habían cesado los recuerdos, el frío se iba...

Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores.. algo que daba vueltas en torno a él, a Sirius y a Hermione. después todo quedo a oscuras y perdió el conocimiento... los recuerdos se mesclaban, arremolinaban, sintió dolos, tristeza, alegría, miedo, esperanza...Amor hacia las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Se encontró dentro del andén donde había visto o vería en un futuro al profesor Dumbledore. Pero esta vez se encontraba solo, un lugar donde ordenar sus ideas, se sentó en una butaca blanca, con las manos en el rostro. Después de meditar por lo que parecieron días

Su madre le había dado los conocimientos del futuro. Pero no todos, respiro profundo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. cambiaria su destino, y el de sus amigos, no permitiría que nadie muriera, no permitiría perderlas otra vez.

Pero algo no le quedaba claro, no podía para de pensar en Hermione, aunque esta terminaría con su mejor amigo. Algo no estaba bien.

Recordando, el siempre la quiso y tuvo miedo de perderla, tenerla cerca como mejor amiga significaba peligro para ella. y si profundizaban su relación la haría blanco de Voldemor y sus death eaters. Pero ahora sería diferente. Él la protegería y con esa resolución, abandono la estación.

Harry abrió los ojos, volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Hermione. la luz de la luna le caía sobre su cama, también tenía los ojos abiertos, escuchando la conversación que se llevaba a cabo fuera de la enfermería. Harry se levanto de la cama en silencio, se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, al verlo Hermione se coloco un dedo en los labios, indicando que guardara silencio. el tomo su mano retirándola de sus labios, y para el asombro de ella, él la beso.

Había sido la noche más terrorífica de Hermione Granger, y ahora su mejor amigo la estaba besando, los restos del efecto que los dementores habían dejado en su cuerpo se derritieron más rápido que con el chocolate, el beso fue tierno. y por primera vez ella no pudo pensar, se dejo llevar por los labios de Harry, sintió que su cerebro se derretía como chocolate caliente.

Harry se separo de ella, dejando a una confundida Hermione aun acostada en su cama. salió a enfrentar al ministro de magia, que sabía que en un futuro le traería problemas.

La señora Pomfrey llegó entonces caminando enérgicamente por la oscura sala hasta donde Harry se encontraba, llevaba el trozo de chocolate más grande que había visto en su vida. Parecía un pedrusco.

– ¡Ah, estás despierto!–. Dijo con voz animada.

–¿Cómo está Ron?–. Pregunto Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

–Sobrevivirá–. Dijo la señora Pomfrey con seriedad –En cuanto a ustedes dos, permanecerán aquí hasta que yo esté segura que están... ¿Qué está haciendo Sr Potter?.

Harry se había dirigido hacía la puerta. –Tengo que ver al director–. Explicó.

–Potter...–. Comenzó la señora Pomfrey, pero Harry ya había abierto la puerta de la enfermería, topándose directamente con Cornelius Fudge, Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore, los cuales ingresaron a la enfermería, llevando a Harry a su cama. Esta vez, en vez de soltar la perorata de la inocencia de Sirius, Harry opto por simplemente pedirle hablar con el director.

–Sr. Director necesito hablar con usted, ¡es urgente!–. Dumbledore se le quedo viendo a los ojos por un momento, con sus gafas de media luna, un chispazo cruzo su rostro antes de dirigirse hacia él.

–claro Harry–. Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape y Fudge. –Señores les pido me esperen en mi oficina en un momento estaré con ustedes, Poppy se lo ruego, déjenos.

–Señor director–. Farfulló la señora Pomfrey –Necesitan tratamiento, necesitan descanso.

–Esto no puede esperar–. Dijo Dumbledore –insisto.

La señora Pomfrey frunció la boca, se fue con paso firme a su despacho, que estaba al final de la sala, y dio un portazo al cerrar. Fudge consultó la gran saboneta de oro que le colgaba del chaleco. —Los dementores deberían de haber llegado ya. Iré a recibirlos. Dumbledore, nos veremos arriba.

Fue hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que pasara Snape. Pero Snape no se movió.

—Sirius Black demostró ser capaz de matar cuando tenía dieciséis años—. Dijo Snape en voz baja—. No lo habrá olvidado. No habrá olvidado que intentó matarme.

—Mi memoria sigue siendo tan buena como siempre, Severus—. Respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Snape giró sobre los talones y salió con paso militar por la puerta que Fudge mantenía abierta. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry y Hermione.

Harry fue el que habló primero. –Profesor hay mucho de lo que hablar pero ahora hay que rescatar a Sirius, cuando le hayamos rescatado le explicare todo, a ti también Hermione, por favor ahora confíen en mi.

Dumbledore sabía que algo había cambiado en Harry, sus ojos ya no eran las de un niño inocente, reflejaban el aura que solo un veterano de guerra podría reflejar. Esto le preocupo un poco, pero no podía dudar ya que un hombre justo tendría un futuro peor que la muerte si no se apresuraban.

—Ahora préstenme atención—. Dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro. —Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, en el séptimo piso. Torre oeste, ventana número trece por la derecha. Si todo va bien, esta noche podrán salvar más de una vida inocente. Pero recuerden los dos; no los pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben veros.

—Los voy a en cerrar con llave. Son—. Consultó su reloj —Las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

Harry anticipó lo que se avecinaba, aun se le hacía extraño recordar cosas que aun no sucedían, pero estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar las ventajas. Se acercó a Hermione esperando.

Hermione distraída rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica y sacó una cadena de oro muy larga y fina.

—Ven aquí, Harry—. Dijo perentoriamente. —¡Rápid... Oh! ya estás aquí. miro a sus ojos y un rubor le recorrió el rostro.

Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de la túnica y Harry pudo ver un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella. —Así—. Puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry. —¿Preparado? —. Dijo jadeante.

–Siempre que este a tu lado–. Dijo un sonriente Harry. Esto no paso desapercibido por Hermione lo que profundizó su sonrojo

Hermione dio tres vueltas al reloj de arena. La sala oscura desapareció. Harry tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. "Esta parte no la recordaba". Pensó. "Y ya sé por qué".

Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse. Se hallaba de pie, al lado de Hermione, en el vacío vestíbulo, y un chorro de luz dorada bañaba el suelo pavimentado penetrando por las puertas principales, que estaban abiertas. Miró a Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar los introdujo a ambos en un armario de escobas, presionando el cuerpo de ella entre la pared y el suyo, no pudiendo resistir el momento el tomo su rostro con una mano acercando sus labios hacia los de ella, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Y la volvió a besar, despacio, tiernamente.

Hermione le devolvió el beso lentamente, dudando si fuera real, estaba más confundida que nunca, creía que su amigo nunca se iba a dar cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, bueno no era excepcional cuando se trataba de los sentimientos, teniendo en cuanta que su amigo tenia la misma perspicacia en el ámbito que una patata asada.

Y ahora él la había besado no solo una, sino dos veces, y en menos de 10 minutos.

Cuando ambos se separaron escucharon un ruido a fuera. —¡Chist! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Creo que somos nosotros! —. Harry había pegado el oído a la puerta del armario. —Pasos por el vestíbulo... Sí, creo que somos nosotros yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione perpleja preguntó. –¿Desde cuándo sabes que tengo un gira tiempo?, creí que nadie me había visto–. Mordiéndose el labio de una forma que hacía que Harry la quisiera volviera a besar.

–Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo, pero no en este lugar, no ahora. Hay que salvar a Buckbeak y a Sirius–. Dicho esto, saco su varita y creó un **hechizo desilusionador** en ambos.

Hermione sorprendida dijo – ¿cómo lo hiciste, este hechizo es avanzadísimo? ¿Cando lo aprendiste a hacer?, ¿cómo sabes que tenemos que salvar a Buckbeak?–.

–Hermione no es momento para explicaciones, te lo diré pero no ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer–. Dicho esto Harry tomo de la mano a una **desilusionada** Hermione.

Harry empujó y abrió la puerta del armario. El vestíbulo estaba desierto. Tan en silencio y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron del armario y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Las sombras se alargaban. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido volvían a brillar con un fulgor dorado.

—¡Si alguien se asomara a la ventana! —. Chilló Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el castillo.

—Nadie nos podrá ver—. Dijo Harry con determinación. –Ahora mismo somos como camaleones gigantes, nadie nos vera no te preocupes.

—¡De acuerdo, pero iremos por detrás de los invernaderos!—. Dijo Hermione, sin aliento. —¡Tenemos que apartarnos de la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid o de lo contrario nos toparíamos con nosotros mismos! Ya debemos de estar llegando a la cabaña.

Anduvieron en silencio entre los árboles, por la orilla del bosque. Al vislumbrar la fachada de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se escondieron tras un grueso roble y miraron por ambos lados. Hagrid apareció en la puerta tembloroso y pálido, mirando a todas partes para ver quién había llamado. Y Harry oyó su propia voz que decía:

—Somos nosotros. Llevamos la capa invisible. Si nos dejas pasar; nos la quitaremos.

—No deberíais haber venido—. Susurró Hagrid. Se hizo a un lado y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Esto ya no es lo más raro que me ha pasado en el día—. Dijo Harry con entusiasmo. Hermione no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada sospechosa a Harry.

—Vamos a adelantarnos un poco—. Susurró Hermione. —¡Tenemos que acercarnos más a Buckbeak!–. Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta que vieron al nervioso hipogrifo atado a la valla que circundaba la plantación de calabazas de Hagrid.

—Hay que esperar a que lo vean, así no culparan a Hagrid—. susurró Harry.

—Eso supone unos sesenta segundos—. Dijo Hermione. Les empezaba a parecer irrealizable.

En ese momento oyeron romperse una pieza de porcelana.

—Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche—. Dijo Hermione. —Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers.

Efectivamente, minutos después oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de Hermione.

En sus recuerdos, Harry cuestionaba a Hermione de cambiar el pasado capturando a Scabbers, pero ahora no valía la pena, pues el ya sabía el resultado, además el se prometió a sí mismo el no cambiar mucho el pasado hasta no haberlo meditado muy bien, y también necesitaba el consejo de Hermione, Dumbledore y aunque no quería reconocerlo, Snape. De momento decidió esperar.

Harry movió la cabeza unos centímetros para tener una visión más clara de la puerta central. Dumbledore , Fudge, el anciano de la comisión y Macnair, el verdugo, bajaban los escalones.

—¡Estamos a punto de salir!—. Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Efectivamente, un momento después se abrió la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry se vio a sí mismo con Ron y con Hermione saliendo por ella con Hagrid.

Llamaron a la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid. El grupo de la ejecución había llegado. Hagrid dio media vuelta y se metió en la cabaña, dejando entreabierta la puerta de atrás. Harry vio que la hierba se aplastaba a trechos alrededor de la cabaña y oyó alejarse tres pares de pies. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían marchado, pero el Harry y la Hermione que se ocultaban entre los árboles podían ahora escuchar por la puerta trasera lo que sucedía dentro de la cabaña.

—¿Dónde está la bestia?—. Preguntó la voz fría de Macnair.

—Fu... fuera contestó Hagrid.

Macnair apareció en la ventana de Hagrid para mirar a Buckbeak_. _Luego oyó a Fudge.

—Tenemos que leer la sentencia, Hagrid. Lo haré rápido. Y luego tú y Macnair tendréis que firmar. Macnair, tú también debes escuchar. Es el procedimiento. El rostro de Macnair desapareció de la ventana. Tendría que ser en ese momento o nunca.

—Espera aquí—. Susurró Harry a Hermione. —Yo lo haré.

Harry salió de entre los arboles aun **desilusionado**, con un rápido movimiento de varita rompió la ganzúa que sujetaba la cadena de Buckbeak, después recito un rápido **Accio**hacia la cadena, y esta voló a su mano, tirando de ella obligo al hipogrifo a seguirlo.

Buckbeak no parecía contento de que lo jalaran pero no protesto, cuando este se acerco, Harry le acaricio el pico para tranquilizarlo, este no intento atacarlo aun cuando no presento sus respetos, era mero instinto, el animal sabia quien de los dos era el más peligroso y su instinto le decía que no era él.

—¡Rápido, rápido! —gritó Hermione, saliendo como una flecha de detrás del árbol, asiendo también la cadena y tirando con Harry para que _Buckbeak _avanzara más aprisa. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas. Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.

Harry y Hermione escuchaban con atención: oyeron pasos, la leve maldición del verdugo, el golpe de la puerta y de nuevo el silencio.

—¿lista?—. Susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

—Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos —. Dijo Hermione con miedo. —Tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan al castillo. Luego aguardaremos a que pase el peligro y nos acercaremos a la ventana de Sirius volando con _Buckbeak_. No volverá por allí hasta dentro de dos horas... Esto va a resultar difícil...

–No del todo, esperemos aquí un momento, Hagrid y los demás volverán al castillo en cualquier momento y podremos esperar ahí, el tiempo nos servirá para explicarte unas cuantas cosas–. Dijo Harry, Hermione solo asintió.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control de la situación, y desde el incidente con los dementores, todo había cambiado, Harry había cambiado, y ella también. Además del asombroso despliegue de magia que Harry estaba demostrando, haciendo uso de hechizos avanzadísimos como si los hubiera practicado toda su vida.

Minutos después, Escucharon que la puerta de Hagrid se abrió de nuevo, Harry asomo la cabeza y vio a Cornelius, seguido de Macnair el profesor Dumbledore y un Hagrid bastante alegre dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

Harry abrió la puerta trasera, y dejó entrar a Hermione seguida de Buckbeak.

—¡Silencio, Fang, somos nosotros!—. Dijo Hermione, avanzando rápidamente hacia él y acariciándole las orejas para que callara. Harry deshizo el hechizo **desilusionador** de ellos, y se sentó en la mesa.Buckbeakparecía muy contento de volver a casa de Hagrid. Se echó delante del fuego, plegó las alas con satisfacción y se dispuso a echar un buen sueñecito.

Hermione se sentó frente a Harry, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que Harry comenzó a Hablar. –No sé por dónde empezar, ¿recuerdas que escucho los gritos de mi madre cuando los dementores se me acercan?.

Hermione asintió. –Pues esta noche no solo la escuche, también la vi, fue extraño, no parecía asustada, sino feliz, medaba un beso en la frente y me colocaba en mi cuna, me dijo unas palabras, un hechizo que ella dejo en mi.

Hermione solo lo miraba con intensidad. –Veras este hechizo lo active cuando los dementores nos atacaron, y…. Harry dudo y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos…. Y me mostro una visión nuestra, de lo que nos sucedería, no solo de esta noche sino de los próximos 10 años, hasta que… Harry callo, el ultimo recuerdo que le mostro el hechizo fue el nacimiento de su primer hija con Hermione, los recuerdos eran complicados ya que ella y el estaban casados pero con su mejor amigo y su hermana. –No sucederá así–. Harry dijo en un susurro.

Hermione no escucho la ultima parte, aun así parecía en shock por un instante, después, recobro la compostura y hablo. –Harry es increíble, no sabía que tu mama fuera una vidente, he leído sobre el tema, Cassandra Trelawney era una vidente famosa y se decía que podía mostrar sus visiones, pero lo que tu mama hizo va mas allá.

–¿A qué te refiere?–. Dijo Harry.

–No solo viste la visión, sino que la viviste, Harry ¿qué no lo entiendes?, por eso es que has estado haciendo esos hechizos, posees todos tus conocimientos futuros, todo lo que aprenderás. Y además eso explica tu cambia hacia mi–. Dijo ruborizándose furiosamente.

–Pero no puedo recordarlo todo, es como si faltara información importante, y siento que mi mama me la oculto a propósito –. Dijo Harry.

Harry la miro unos segundos comprendiendo cada palabra de ella, el había dado por hecho que su visión eran recuerdos suyos, pero desde la perspectiva de su madre era como ver una película, de la cual no aprendes, como si ves una película donde practican artes marciales, tú no eres un maestro después de verla.

Y estaban los sentimientos que tenia hacia Hermione, el ya los tenia pero no los notaba con tal intensidad, sino hasta ver como sus errores y dudas los habían llevado por caminos separados hasta que en su adultez fueron lo suficiente sinceros como para decirle el uno al otro lo que sentían, lo que llevo a la noche donde concibieron a Lily Jean, su hija con Hermione.

_El problema era que él se había casado con Ginny Weasley y ella con Ron. Lo que nuca supo fue que sucedió pues el día del nacimiento de Lily Jean es su ultimo recuerdo del futuro. Pero se prometió a si mismo que cuando Lily naciera seria una Potter y no una Weasley_.

–Te amo, te amare siempre, no entiendo toda esta situación, tengo recuerdos de cosas que aun no pasan, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que en todos tu siempre estas a mi lado, y es lo único que me importa. Perdóname por darme cuenta de esta manera pero no podría pasar una vida sin ti–. Mientras Harry hablaba, Hermione empezaba a soltar lagrimas.

No sabiendo que hacer, Harry se levanto al mismo tiempo que Hermione se abalanzaba en sus brazos, nunca la había visto de esta forma, ella sollozando en sus brazos, levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos. –También te amo, te he amado desde que me rescataste del trol, fuiste la primera persona que fue amable conmigo, siempre estuve muy sola, pero todo cambio cuando te conocí, me enseñaste muchas cosas.

No sabiendo el por qué, sintiendo la magia fluyendo con sus palabras. –¡Hermione Jean Granger te amo!

Al mismo tiempo que Hermione sintiendo la misma magia fluir por su cuerpo, sintiéndose cálida y protegida, decía. –¡Harry James Potter te amo!.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso lento apasionado. Que quemaba desde adentro, sintiéndose completos, protegidos y más felices que en ningún momento de sus vidas.

En el momento en que ambos tocaron sus labios, la magia que fluía se arremolino, ellos no notaron el resplandor dorado que ascendía desde el suelo, circundando sus cuerpos hasta su cabeza. Cubriéndolos en el canto del fénix, que manaba de la barita de Harry y un dulce ronroneo que manaba de la barita de Hermione.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

N/A

Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios. Es una edición de la primera parte, Gracias a los consejos de una de mis lectoras decidí reeditar los capítulos para darle mayor forma, estaré subiendo el siguiente capítulo para mañana, pero quería terminar este, opinen que les pareció los cambios, necesita más o ya va tomando forma, gracias y nos estamos leyendo, espero sus reviews


	2. Lagrimas de salvacion

No soy propietario de la saga Harry Potter, todos los personajes de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Negrita: hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros; etc...

Cursiva: recuerdos

Entre comillas: pensamientos de los personajes

Guion largo: dialogo ( – )

Guion largo con punto: fin del dialogo ( –. )

N/A: notas del autor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fue un beso mágico en todo el sentido de la palabra. Para cierta chica de cabello marrón, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Desbordando todos sus sentimientos hacia el chico de cabello negro que la tenía en sus brazos, deseando quedarse así para siempre; pero su lado lógico le recordó que tenían una misión.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con sonrisas radiantes. Inconexos a lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, sin saber que las consecuencias de sus actos sobrepasarían su entendimiento.

–Hermione ¿quisieras hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?–. Dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Hermione

"¡Oh cielos!, ¡oh cielos!, me acaba de preguntar ser su novia" pensó Hermione. "Pero él puede tener a cualquier otra chica de la escuela" Sus inseguridades la asaltaron. " ¿porque me escogió a mí?. La sabelotodo, gusano de biblioteca de cabello rebelde."

–Hermione, no quiero a cualquier otra chica de la escuela, te amo, a ti. Amo cada detalle de ti, lo que te hace ser como eres, para mi eres una sabelotodo, eres la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, me encanta verte leer, me encanta tu cabello, me encantas tu, solo te deseo a ti y nadie mas–. Digo Harry abrasando a Hermione.

Hermione se quedo aturdida, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía ni a la velocidad a la que estaba sucediendo. Pero no le podía importar menos. –Si Harry, me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo.

–No Hermione, tú me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Se quedaron abrasados, asimilando sus sentimientos, hasta que Harry consulto su reloj. –Ya va siendo hora de que los dementores nos ataquen–. Dijo Harry

—Harry—. Musitó Hermione, como si adivinara lo que pensaba él —, tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No nos deben ver. No podemos hacer nada.

—Será mejor que salga—. Dijo Harry pensativo. —Desde aquí no veo lo que ocurre. No sabremos cuándo llega el momento—. Hermione levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Tenía expresión de recelo.

— No voy a intervenir—. Añadió Harry de inmediato. —Pero si no vemos lo que ocurre, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el momento de rescatar a Sirius?

— Bueno, de acuerdo. Aguardaré aquí con Buckbeak... Pero ten cuidado, Harry. Ahí fuera hay un licántropo y multitud de dementores.

Harry salió y bordeó la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius... El otro Harry y la otra Hermione irían hacia él en cualquier momento...

Miró hacia el lago, con el corazón redoblando como un tambor. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun le resultaba difícil entender los recuerdos mesclado. Aún así no tenia que dudar, tenia que salvarlos.

Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Harry hacia la orilla opuesta... tendría que acercarse a ellos.

Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Harry se agachó detrás de él y miró por entre las hojas. En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente. Sintió emoción y terror: faltaba muy poco.

Harry salió de detrás del arbusto y sacó la varita.

—_¡_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_!_—. Exclamó.

Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que era. Parecía un caballo. Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él por la superficie negra del lago. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y cargar contra los dementores... En ese momento galopaba en torno a las formas negras que estaban tendidas en el suelo, y los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.

El patronus dio media vuelta. Volvía hacia Harry a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. No era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia él. Se detuvo en la orilla. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Harry con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Y Harry comprendió:

—Cornamenta—. Susurró.

Pero se desvaneció cuando alargó hacia él las temblorosas yemas de sus dedos. Harry se quedó así, con la mano extendida. Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyó tras él un ruido de cascos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de _Buckbeak_.

—¿Qué has hecho?—. Dijo enfadada. —Dijiste que no intervendrías.

—Sólo he salvado nuestra vida... Ven aquí, detrás de este arbusto: te lo explicaré.

Hermione escuchó con la boca abierta el relato de lo ocurrido. —¿Te ha visto alguien?

—Sí, Yo mismo, pero no te preocupes, cuando me vi, ya sabía que era yo, fue después de conjurar el hechizo de mi madre–. Un Harry sonriente le contesto.

—No puedo creerlo... ¡Hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores! ¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!

—Sabía que lo podía hacer—. Dijo Harry. —, porque ya lo había hecho, realmente necesito hablar con Dumbledore, esto de las visiones y recuerdos me está partiendo la cabeza.

–Harry, mira a Snape!

Observaron la otra orilla desde ambos lados del arbusto. Snape había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas camillas y subía a ellas los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry, Hermione y Black. Una cuarta camilla, que sin duda llevaba a Ron, flotaba ya a su lado. Luego, apuntándolos con la varita, los llevó hacia el castillo.

—Bueno, ya es casi el momento—. Dijo Hermione, nerviosa, mirando el reloj. —Disponemos de unos 45 minutos antes de que Dumbledore cierre con llave la puerta de la enfermería. Tenemos que rescatar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que nadie note nuestra ausencia.

Aguardaron. Veían reflejarse en el lago el movimiento de las nubes. La brisa susurraba entre las hojas del arbusto que tenían al lado. Aburrido, Buckbeakhabía vuelto a buscar lombrices en la tierra.

—¿Crees que ya estará allí arriba?—. Preguntó Harry, consultando la hora. Levantó la mirada hacia el castillo y empezó a contar las ventanas de la derecha de la torre oeste. —¡Mira!—. Susurró Hermione. —¿Quién es? ¡Alguien vuelve a salir del castillo!

Harry miró en la oscuridad. El hombre se apresuraba por los terrenos del colegio hacia una de las entradas. Algo brillaba en su cinturón.

—¡Macnair!—. Dijo Harry. —¡El verdugo! ¡Va a buscar a los dementores!

Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeaky Harry la ayudó a montar Luego apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de ella. Pasó la cadena por el cuello de Buckbeaky la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.

—¿Preparada?—. Susurró a Hermione. –Será mejor que te sujetes a mí–. Dijo Harry mientras sentía la suave presión del cuerpo se Hermione contra su espalda. "Su pecho se siente tan suave sobre mi espalda" Pensó Harry, y por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente, pero nunca dejo de abrasar a Harry.

Espoleó a Buckbeakcon los talones.

Buckbeakemprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo. Harry le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, que la oía murmurar:

—Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto, ay, ay, qué poco me gusta.

Planeaban silenciosamente hacia los pisos más altos del castillo. Harry tiró de la rienda de la izquierda y _Buckbeak _viró. Harry trataba de contar las ventanas que pasaban como relámpagos.

—¡Sooo! —dijo, tirando de las riendas todo lo que pudo.

Buckbeakredujo la velocidad y se detuvieron. Pasando por alto el hecho de que subían y bajaban casi un metro cada vez que _Buckbeak _batía las alas, podía decirse que estaban inmóviles.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo Harry, localizando a Sirius mientras ascendían junto a la ventana. Sacó la mano y en el momento en que Buckbeakbajaba las alas, golpeó en el cristal.

Black levantó la mirada. Harry vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Saltó de la silla, fue aprisa hacia la ventana y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Échate hacia atrás!—. Le gritó Hermione, mientras Harry sacaba su barita y la dirigía hacia la ventana.

—_¡_**Bombarda**_!._

La ventana explotó.

—¿Cómo... cómo... ?—. Preguntó Black casi sin voz, mirando al hipogrifo.

—Monta, no hay mucho tiempo—. Dijo Harry, abrazándose al cuello liso y brillante de _Buckbeak_, para impedir que se moviera. –Tienes que huir, los dementores están a punto de llegar. Macnair ha ido a buscarlos.

Black se sujetó de lo que quedaba de la ventana y asomó la cabeza y los hombros. En unos segundos pasó una pierna por el lomo de Buckbeaky montó detrás de Hermione.

—¡Arriba, Buckbeak!—. Dijo Harry, sacudiendo las riendas. —Arriba, a la torre. ¡Vamos!.

El hipogrifo batió las alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo. Navegaron a la altura del techo de la torre oeste. Buckbeakaterrizó tras las almenas con mucho alboroto, y Harry y Hermione se bajaron inmediatamente.

—Será mejor que escapes rápido, Sirius—. Dijo Harry jadeando. —No tardarán en llegar al despacho de Flitwick. Hicimos mucho alboroto.

Buckbeakdio una coz en el suelo, sacudiendo la afilada cabeza.

—¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? A Ron—. Preguntó Sirius.

—Se pondrá bien. Está todavía inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se curará. ¡Rápido, vete!

Pero Black seguía mirando a Harry. —¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?.

—¡VETE!—. Gritaron a un tiempo Harry y Hermione.

Black dio la vuelta a Buckbeak_, _orientándolo hacia el cielo abierto. Harry y Hermione se echaron atrás cuando las enormes alas volvieron a batir. El hipogrifo emprendió el vuelo... Animal y jinete empequeñecieron conforme Harry los miraba... Luego, una nube pasó ante la luna... y se perdieron de vista.

—¡Harry! —Hermione le tiraba de la manga, mirando el reloj. —Tenemos diez minutos para regresar a la enfermería sin ser vistos. Antes de que Dumbledore cierre la puerta con llave.

—De acuerdo–. Dijo Harry, apartando los ojos del cielo, saco su varita y procedió a hacer el hechizo **desilusionador** —¡Vamos!

Entraron por la puerta que tenían detrás y bajaron una estrecha escalera de caracol. Al llegar abajo oyeron voces. Se arrimaron a la pared y escucharon. Parecían Fudge y Snape. Caminaban aprisa por el corredor que comenzaba al pie de la escalera.

Miró el reloj. —Tres minutos, Harry.

Llegaron al pasillo en que se hallaba la enfermería. —Bueno, ya se oye a Dumbledore—. Dijo nerviosa Hermione. —¡Vamos, Harry!.

Siguieron por el corredor cautelosamente. La puerta se abrió. Vieron la espalda de Dumbledore.

—Los voy a cerrar con llave —le oyeron decir—. Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

Dumbledore salió de espaldas de la enfermería, cerró la puerta y sacó la varita para cerrarla mágicamente. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron, Harry deshizo el hechizo **desilusionador**. Dumbledore alzó la vista y una sonrisa apareció bajo el bigote largo y plateado.

—¿Bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Lo hemos logrado!—. Dijo Harry jadeante. —Sirius se ha ido montado en Buckbeak...

Dumbledore les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien hecho. Creo... —Escuchó atentamente por si se oía algo dentro de la enfermería. —Sí, creo que ya no estáis ahí dentro. Entrad. Les cerraré.

–Profesor, necesito hablar con usted–. Se quedo pensando un memento y después agrego. –Y con el profesor Snape.

–Nos veremos en mi oficina en cuanto este incidente haya acabado, ahora entren antes de que alguien se den cuenta de que están fuera de la cama, tu sabes cómo se pone Poppy con sus pacientes–. Dijo Dumbledore con su habitual sonrisa y destello en los ojos.

Entraron en la enfermería. Estaba vacía, salvo por lo que se refería a Ron, que permanecía en la cama. Después de oír la cerradura, se metieron en sus camas.

Hermione volvió a esconder el gira-tiempo debajo de la túnica. Un instante después, la señora Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con paso enérgico.

—¿Ya se ha ido el director? ¿Se me permitirá ahora ocuparme de mis pacientes?

Estaba de muy mal humor. Harry y Hermione pensaron que era mejor aceptar el chocolate en silencio. La señora Pomfrey se quedó allí delante para asegurarse de que se lo comían. Pero Harry apenas se lo podía tragar. Hermione y él aguzaban el oído, con los nervios alterados. Y entonces, mientras tomaban el cuarto trozo del chocolate de la señora Pomfrey, oyeron un rugido furioso, procedente de algún distante lugar por encima de la enfermería.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—. Dijo alarmada la señora Pomfrey.

Oyeron voces de enfado, cada vez más fuertes. La señora Pomfrey no perdía de vista la puerta.

—¡Hay que ver! ¡Despertarán a todo el mundo! ¿Qué creen que hacen? Harry intentaba oír lo que decían. Se aproximaban. —Debe de haber desaparecido, Severus. Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien con él en el despacho. Cuando esto se sepa...

—¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO!—. Bramó Snape, muy cerca de ellos. —¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECER NI DESAPARECER EN ESTE CASTILLO! ¡POTTER TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!

—Sé razonable, Severus. Harry está encerrado.

¡PLAM!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Fudge, Snape y Dumbledore entraron en la sala con paso enérgico. Sólo Dumbledore parecía tranquilo, incluso contento.

Fudge estaba enfadado, pero Snape se hallaba fuera de sí.

—¡CONFIESA, POTTER!—. Vociferó. —¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?

—¡Profesor Snape!—. Chilló la señora Pomfrey. —¡contrólese!

—Por favor, Snape, sé razonable—. Dijo Fudge. —Esta puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Acabamos de comprobarlo.

—¡LE AYUDARON A ESCAPAR, LO SÉ!—. Gritó Snape, señalando a Harry y a Hermione.

—Ya tranquilo, Severus—. Dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila. —Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—. Dijo ofendida la señora Pomfrey. —¡He estado con ellos desde que usted salió!

—Ahí lo tienes, Severus—. Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. –A menos que crea que Harry y Hermione son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos.

Snape se quedó allí, enfadado, apartando la vista de Fudge, que parecía totalmente sorprendido por su comportamiento, y dirigiéndola a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban tras las gafas. Snape dio media vuelta (la tela de su túnica produjo un frufrú) y salió de la sala de la enfermería como un vendaval.

—¡_El Profeta _va a encontrarlo muy divertido! ¡Ya lo teníamos arrinconado y se nos ha escapado entre los dedos! Sólo faltaría que se enterasen también de la huida del hipogrifo, y seré el hazmerreír. Bueno, tendré que irme y dar cuenta de todo al Ministerio–. Dijo Fudge con tono resignado, seguido: salió de la sala.

Se oyó un leve gemido al otro lado de la enfermería. Ron se acababa de despertar. Lo vieron sentarse, rascarse la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—. Preguntó. —Harry ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está

Sirius? ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Qué ocurre?

–Te lo contaremos después Ron–. Dijo Hermione.

–Los veré mañana en mi despacho a primera hora–. Dijo el profesor Dumbledore observando a tres chicos. –Eso le dará tiempo al profesor Snape para que ordene sus ideas–. Dicho esto salió de la sala.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron la enfermería al día siguiente, encontraron el castillo casi desierto. El calor abrasador y el final de los exámenes invitaban a todo el mundo a aprovechar al máximo la última visita a Hogsmeade. Los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor para desayunar.

Hedwig entro volando y se poso en el hombro de Harry, estiro su pata hacia Harry; mostrando una nota atada.

Harry desato la nota y le ofreció un poco de tocino a su amiga, la cual le mordió la oreja afectuosamente. Harry leyó la nota "_ los espero a ti y a la señorita Granger en mi oficina al medio día, recuerden que me encantas los caramelos de limón"_

Harry le paso la nota a Hermione la cual simplemente asintió, llevaba aguantándose las ganas de pedirle una explicación a Harry desde que habían salido de la enfermería.

Ron solo se les quedo viendo con cara de tonto, muy típica de él. –¿Chicos qué quiere Dumbledore de ustedes?.

–Probablemente saber la historia de cómo rescatamos a Sirius–. Mintió Harry

Ron asintió conforme con su respuesta. Mientras que Hermione solo se le quedo viendo a Harry mientras pensaba "¿Cómo es que Ron puede ser tan tonto?"

"Lo mismo pienso yo" Pensó Harry. La cara que en ese momento pusieron ambos desconcertó a Ron.

Harry y Hermione se miraron estupefactos al darse cuenta de una realidad, que por la excitación del día anterior habían pasado por alto. "Puedo escuchar lo que estas pensando" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Esto les saco una sonrisa "Bueno, esto es algo de lo que podemos hablar con Dumbledore " Pensó Harry.

"Creo que sucedió ayer después de que salimos de la cabaña de Hagrid" Pensó Hermione poniéndose de un furioso color rojo; que aria orgulloso a cualquier Weasley, al recordar lo que sucedió en esa cabaña.

Harry le sonrío radiantemente, ninguno de los dos había tomado el tema, y mucho menos habían divulgado que ya eran una pareja."Bueno apuntalo a la lista de cosas extrañas que sucedieron el día de ayer, porque yo ya perdí la cuenta"

Ron miraba a sus amigos que parecían tener una pelea de miradas, y ninguno parecía ir ganando, hasta que Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y Harry sonrío. "Hoy están muy extraños" Pensó Ron

–Bueno ya va siendo hora de ver al director, Ron te veremos en la sala común–. Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

–Está bien, los esperare, pero me contaran todo cuando regresen–. Dijo ron cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la oficina del director, al llegar a la gárgola, Harry pensó que no tenía la contraseña, pero Hermione captando su pensamiento le dijo. –Harry en la nota el profesor Dumbledore nos dejo la contraseña–. Se giro hacia la gárgola y dijo. –¡Caramelo de limón!

La gárgola se hizo a un lado, mostrando las escaleras de caracol que conducían al despacho del director, subieron las escaleras y antes de que tocaran la puerta se hoyó la voz del director –Adelante la puerta está abierta.

Harry y Hermione entraron, el director estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, Fawkes en su percha a un lado de Dumbledore; Snape se encontraba parado a un lado del director, aun libido pero se veía más tranquilo que la noche anterior, también les lanzaba miradas asesinas a Harry y Hermione. Los cuales se sentaron frente al director.

–Harry comprendo que pasaron muchas cosas anoche, ¿podrías contarme que sucedió?-. Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry comenzó a relatar la historia desde que visitaron a Hagrid para darle apoyo, como encontraron a Peter Pettigrew en forma de rata, como Sirius en forma de Canuto había raptado a Ron, su encuentro con Remus, la intervención del profesor Snape .

–No va a creer todo lo que estos mocosos están diciendo–. Espeto Severus

–deja que el chico termine su historia Severus, hay razones más profundas y parece que también te incumben, dado que ha pedido que estés presente–. Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Harry continuo su historia, contando como Sirius había trasformado la rata en Peter, su confesión de haber traicionado a sus padres. Hermione le tomo de la mano viendo la cara sombría que Harry ponía al relatar la traición de Peter.

"Gracias mione" Pensó Harry.

"¿mione?"Pensó Hermione "Ya me estas poniendo apodos Harry"

"Si, y solo yo puedo hacerlo"

Hermione solo sonrío, mientras Harry continuaba su relato, pasando por la confesión seguido de como escapo Peter gracias a la transformación del profesor Lupin, y por fin llego al momento donde se encontraron con los dementores.

–Yo trataba de invocar un patronus, mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi madre... pero después los gritos cesaron, el dementor estaba a punto de besarme, cuando vi el recuerdo de mi madre; Profesor ella me dejo un Hechizo, cuando era bebé. Mi madre me besó en la frente dijo unas palabras y después el recuerdo termino. Yo active el hechizo y este me mostro imágenes, cosas que pasarían en el futuro. Cosas que me ayudarían a completar mi destino–. Al decir esto el profesor Dumbledore se apoyo en su escritorio y clavo la mirada en Harry

–¿qué clase de cosas viste Harry?–. Dijo el Dumbledore con interés.

–Se de la profecía profesor..–.Harry espero un segundo y miro a Snape. –... y porque Voldemort fue tras de mis padres y de mi esa noche.

El efecto fue instantáneo, Snape perdió todo el color de su cara, así como la expresión de desde que tenía, el profesor Dumbledore parresia más cansado que nunca, ya no se veía como el mago al cual Voldemor temía.

–Harry tienes que entender...

Dumbledore no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry levantó su mano para hacerlo callar.

–Profesor, no solo vi el futuro, lo sentí, como si fueran mis propios recuerdos; como si ya lo hubiera vivido, cada experiencia, cada sentimiento, entiendo el porqué usted defiende al profesor Snape.

–Harry puedo saber ¿hasta dónde llegan tus conocimientos del futuro?–. Dijo Dumbledore.

–¿profesor usted le cree a Harry?–. pregunto Hermione que parecía al punto del desmayo

–Mis Granger, Solo hay tres personas que sabían sobre la profecía, dos de ellas están en esta habitación, y la tercera pulula en forma de espíritu en algún rincón del mundo.

–¿Qu-u..Qué tanto sabes acerca de mi participación Potter?–. pregunto Snape.

–Todo profesor, absolutamente todo–. Dijo Harry

Si a Severus le quedaba algo de sangre en el rostro, este finalmente desapareció, estaba al punto del colapso.

–Profesor Snape, mi madre me dejo un mensaje para usted–. Dijo Harry. –Mi madre dice… mi madre dice… dice que lo perdona, y profesor, estoy seguro que ella no le guarda rencor–. Harry se quedo pensando un poco y después añadió. – y yo tampoco.

Snape sintió como si la gran losa que se encontraba en su espalda, repentinamente se desmoronara bajo las palabras del chico. No pudiendo detenerlo, las lagrimas fluyeron desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabiendo ahora que Lily no lo odiaba.

Severus se quedo en su lugar, derramando lagrimas que limpiaban su alma. En silencio el profesor solo asintió, no confiando en su voz en ese momento.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

N/A

En lo personal, este capítulo me gusto mucho, espero y lo disfruten, si encuentran algún error, por favor háganmelo saber y lo corregiré lo más rápido posible. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos la siguiente semana


	3. avance cap 3

No soy propietario de la saga Harry Potter, todos los personajes de la saga pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Negrita: hechizos, maldiciones, conjuros; etc...

Cursiva: recuerdos

Entre comillas: pensamientos de los personajes

Guion largo: dialogo ( – )

Guion largo con punto: fin del dialogo ( –. )

N/A: notas del autor.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––

Snape sintió como si la gran losa que se encontraba en su espalda, repentinamente se desmoronara bajo las palabras del chico. No pudiendo detenerlo, las lágrimas fluyeron desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sabiendo ahora que Lily no lo odiaba.

Severus se quedo en su lugar, derramando lágrimas que limpiaban su alma. En silencio el profesor solo asintió, no confiando en su voz en ese momento.

–Harry ¿podrías continuar con tu relato?–. Dijo el profesor Dumbledore

Harry asintió y continuó. Relatando la luz que los salvo de los dementores, como se desmayo y despertó en la enfermería, lo que sucedió dentro de la misma (omitiendo el hecho de haber besado a su mejor amiga), – Y fue cuando hable con usted profesor–. Dijo Harry.

Después contó como con ayuda del gira-tiempo rescataron a Buckbeak, y la parte de haberse escondido en la cabaña de Hagrid, como salió de ella en auxilio de sus yo pasados.

–Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era yo quien tenía que salvarnos, Salí de los arbustos he invoqué un patronus, al principio no supe qué forma tenia, pero después de que ahuyentara a todos los dementores, mi patronus regresó conmigo y pude ver que era un ciervo–. Dijo Harry recordando a su ciervo patronus.

Después de ello relato como ayudo a que Sirius escapara, y como regresaron a la enfermería. De todo su relato había omitido el beso en la enfermería y en la casa de Hagrid, eso era demasiado intimo he importante como para discutirlo, además pensó que no tenía importancia compartirlos con el director. Que equivocado estaba.

–Señor director, no juzgo sus acciones pero le puedo decir que su plan saldrá terriblemente mal, gracias a sus acciones, vi morir a muchos de mis amigos y aliados, muertes que se pudieron evitar si hubiera estado más preparado. En mis visiones del futuro, se que derrote a Voldemort cumpliendo mi destino, pero el precio que se pago fue muy alto, ahora le pregunto profesor. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual me mantuvo desinformado y nunca me preparo para cumplir mi destino?–. Dijo Harry mirando directamente al profesor Dumbledore a los ojos.

–Harry yo quería que pasaras una infancia normal antes de que cumplieras tu destino, ahora se que mi egoísmo causara la muerte de muchas personas, pero aun tenemos tiempo Harry–. Dijo el profesor.

Harry no se pudo contener, sabía que aun no sucedían todas esas calamidades del futuro, pero que había con su pasado, acaso fue normal, ser apaleado, herido y mal alimentado con los Dursley. Vencer trampas en primer grado y enfrentar a Quirrelmort (así lo apodo). Matar a un basilisco de aproximadamente 1000 años de antigüedad, solo para volver a enfrentar a un joven Voldemort. Y por ultimo este año, había pensado que su padrino lo quería asesinar, había viajado en el tiempo, tenido visiones del futuro y vencido a más de 100 dementores. Si alguien pensara que fue una infancia normal todos pensarían que le habían echado un hechizo **cunfundus**.

–Profesor Dumbledore–. Comenzó Harry con una voz que podría congelar el infierno. –Que de normal a tenido mi infancia, dígame usted. Fui apaleado casi hasta la muerte por los Dursley. Me enfrente a Voldemort desde que entre a Hogwarts, vencí al basilisco de Sliderin, y ahuyenté a mas de 100 dementores, ¡DIGAME QUE PARTE DE ESO FUE UNA INFANCIA NORMAL!–.

Hermione sabía que a Harry no le gustaba estar con sus tíos, pero no sabía que lo golpearan, se llevo una mano a su boca que estaba abierta por el horro de lo que Harry había tenido que vivir.

–Albus, el chico tiene razón-. Dijo Snape recuperándose del shock. –El enfrentara al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la era contemporánea y usted nunca lo ha preparado para ello-.

–Mi madre, vio todo lo que iba a suceder, por eso ella me dio su bendición, ella pudo haber escapado con mi padre y conmigo esa noche, pero sabía que él nos encontraría y nos mataría, ella sacrifico todo para darme la oportunidad de vivir, y usted profesor está haciendo que su sacrificio sea en vano–. Continúo Harry.

–Ahora profesor, se lo que podría ocurrir en los siguientes 7 años, y le aseguro que no me gusta, usare este conocimiento para salvar a las personas que amo. con su ayuda ó sin ella. Así que usted decida profesor, seguir ocultándome las cosas, dejarme en la oscuridad y sin entrenarme o me ayudara a cumplir mi destino–.

–Harry–. Comenzó Hermione. –yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nos prepararemos aunque no nos ayuden, estudiaremos hechizos defensivos, tengo que hacer una lista de libros en los que podemos buscar, el profesor Flitwick…

–Hermione, se que siempre estarás a mi lado, aun sin habernos preparados tu siempre estuviste a mi lado–. Le corto Harry antes de que continuara con sus planes de leer la biblioteca de Hogwarts completa.

–Señorita Granger, no es tan fácil vencer a Voldemort, el a creado cosas terribles para garantizar su inmortalidad, cosas que me temo no puedo discutir en su presencia–. Dijo Dumbledore

–Profesor, le puedo asegurar que Hermione va a estar presente, le guste o no, y también que destruiré todos sus horrocruxes, por que los recuerdo aunque no recuerdo donde están ni como los destruí, pero le puedo decir que son, eso nos facilitara las cosas, pero debemos de planearlo con cuidado porque recuerdo que cuando un horrocrux es destruido Voldemort lo siente, así que si no queremos que el esconda o cree más debemos de ser cautelosos–. Dijo Harry con determinación

–¿Qué es un horrocrux?, nunca he leído de ellos antes–. Pregunto Hermione

–Es una atrocidad contra las leyes naturales, Señorita Granger. Es una magia tan oscura que todos los libros acerca de ella están vetados de Inglaterra. Consiste en partir tu alma y colocar ese fragmento en un recipiente, y mientras ese fragmento siga atado a este mundo el propietario no puede morir–.

Hermione estaba horrorizada no podía creer que algo tan vil pudiera existir. Eso explicaba por que Voldemort podía vagar como un espíritu –¿Si encontramos y destruimos sus horrocruxes Voldemort será mortal?, pero cuantos son y donde están ese es nuestro mayor problema–.

–Se cuantos son Hermione–. Empezó a decir Harry. –pero solo se la ubicación de dos de ellos, uno ya fue destruido.

–Efectivamente señor Potter, el diario de Tom Riddle era un horrocrux y ya fue destruido por usted. Si me dice que son los demás puedo comenzarlos a buscar y destruirlos –. Dijo el profesor Dumbledore

–Profesor, usted no va a buscar y destruirlos solo, ya que eso es lo que le causara su muerte–. Dijo Harry secamente

El profesor Dumbledore se quedo estupefacto


End file.
